Malfunction
by Lauditor
Summary: (In this story, Phone Guy is a cyborg named Darryl Scott) Rape warnings, contains Purple Guy/Vincent (He is not a rapist. I just have no other name of him other than Rebornica's…) "What could make Darryl short circuit, Vincent wondered…"


(In my AU, instead of having a phone for a head, **phone guy is part cyborg and named Darryl Scott)**

Vincents a curious dick-head and is trying to find out ways to make Phone guy short circuit.

Orgasms work, he figures out.

UNEDITED.

Darryl froze in place as the unfortunately familiar violet arms slipped over his shoulders; fingers tangling in his cord. "Hello~ phone..." He murmured smoothly, smirking at the shiver from his coworker.

"W-what do you w-want, Vincent." Darryl snapped uneasily.

"I'm curious..."

Darryl looked up, confused.

"Do you short circuit like a machine can?"

Darryl became even stiffer if possible. His fingers but into the wood of the table, skin paled. Vincent nearly laughed. "So you do... Well then..."

He brought his hand up, brushing it sensually down his Adam's apple and wrapping his fingers loosely around his neck as he whispered into his ear. "What makes you short circuit?"

Darryl was up and away in an instant- leaping out of his chair and tearing away to bolt down out of the room. No way was he staying in there!

Vincent only laughed, and slammed his fist down on the door button. It slid past Darryl's nose, just rubbing it slightly and he fell back with a sharp gasp of alarm and panic.

"Now, Darryl .." Vincent cooed. "No need to get so... Over sensitive..." Darryl s fear mounted seeing the other door shut tight behind him, trapping him within the small room with Vincent.

He flinched away as he neared, licking his lips. "...it's just a question, after all~"

Alex screamed when the hands gripped his arms in a hold of steel- yanking him to his feet but immediately throwing him down against the desk. Papers scattered all over the floor, the tablets screen cracking slightly as it fell to his feet and was kicked away in their struggle.

"You fucking asshole!" Darryl screeched, trying to vain to shake him off as he bound his wrists together with zip ties.

He bit back a squeak when he was flipped onto his back and pulled half off the desk, hands swiftly yanking his legs apart by the knees.

His wrists rubbed uncomfortably against the edge of the wood, ties leaving red welts on his skin.

Vincent instantly replaced the space. He groaned softly with Darryl s yelp as he molded into him; grinding their hips together roughly.

"V-vinCENT! STOP!" Darryl shouted, trying to ignore how actually good that felt-

Vincent just ignored him- 'course'- and untucked his shirt from his slacks. Darryl shuddered as warm, no, burning fingers slipped up under the fabric, prodding at his stomach and ribs before playfully pawing at his chest.

He pointedly ignored the weird shocks of pleasure he got from that- this was Vincent, he shouldn't-

"AH!"

"Wow, your actually not that small."

Darryl's head snapped down to see that at some point in his haze, Vincent, the bastard, had already removed both his pants and his own purple shirt, as well as pulled his up to his collar bone where it bunched beneath his chin.

His ears were ringing.

Panicking, he relied on instinct and squeezed his legs tight. Vincent moaned grunted in a bit of pain and pleasure as the motion forced them under a bought of friction.

However, squeezing his hip bones so tightly kind of hurt.

His legs relaxed despite themselves and brain melted into a puddle as Vincent's hand moved, his head tilting back to bare his neck. His head was starting to hum gently, a fuzzy sound that slightly disoriented him into sluggish and groggy movement.

Pleased at the display, Vincent bent, rubbing himself against Darryl as much as possible as he could to lick at his jaw.

He made a sound close to purring as he nipped at the others Adam's apple. He delighted in how the pulse jumped and the other gasped as his teeth must have skimmed a sensitive spot. Storing that little tidbit of information, he rolled his tongue against that spot repeatedly before sharply biting down.

Darryl's yelp and jerk only made the blood sweeter. Swiping his tongue over the bite, he could see it already bruising nicely into a hickey.

Darryl seemed to gain coherence at that- realizing he still had some strength and attempted to push Vincent away-

Fingers moved swiftly, thumb digging almost painfully into the tip-

He moaned loudly, forgetting his fight momentarily as white blinded him. His spine cracked and popped from hunching as he arched up; unintentionally rubbing against Vincent.

The cocky bastard was grinning like a madman. Made sense that he was one.

"Don't push me away... It feels good, doesn't it? I could make you feel even better... So good..." He whispered against his collarbone, working between words on a second marking.

"No way are you fucking me." Darryl rejected harshly, attempting to calm his heart and erratic breathing.

Vincent didn't seem deterred to his annoyance. "Darryl... Could it be that you are a virgin?"

Darryl swore the all the heat in his body flew to his cheeks.

"N-no!"

A lie. Pretty obvious, from how his voice cracked.

Vincent's grin widened until he looked like a Cheshire Cat. His free hand pulled on his boxers, shifting them out of the way-

Darryl fucking _screamed_ when he felt those fingers prodding... Down.

They slid in easily, probably coated with something.

He swore colorfully and tried to move away, kick him, something.

Vincent withdrew near immediately and slammed them painfully together, binding them behind him using-

"Are those fucking zip ties?!"

"I carry a few around."

Both abandoned the question to focus on what was more important.

"S-sto-! Get your fingers away from there! Ow!"

Vincent halted slightly for a moment, as if thinking if he should, but then his other hand going back to Darryl's crotch to distract him as he worked a second finger inside despite protest.

Shifting a little; searching; probing; Vincent twisted his wrist roughly. Darryl s shriek was bitten off- literally. His lips now split and blood trickling down his chin, enticing Vincent to lick it away.

Instead he focused on how his legs clamped tighter against his hips, how they shook weakly as his fingers jabbed into the others certain sweet spot, the bundle of nerves found in male anatomy...

"..."

"Prostate. Sensitive male organ. Good for orgasms."

"...!"

Darryl just whimpered softly as he rubbed that spot. Each movement against the nerves had the humming in his head turn into a sharp, near painful ring. But it only made it better somehow, like a drug, he craved it.

Vincent's finger pads grinded down into it, pulling delicious noises out of the smaller male shivering beneath him-

He crooned softly, biting his own lip.

Panting, sweaty and flushed, clothes ripped slightly and disheveled from earlier's rougher treatment- blood was smeared over the now prominent purple bruises on his Adam's apple. More flowed in a steady trickle from the bite in his lip. Hair ruffled, shaking, and struggling to control himself...

Vincent wanted to purr. Beautiful.

Subconsciously moving, he attached to Darryl s bottom lip and sucked. His tongue ran the length of the appendage, teasing the line of his mouth and his chin; coaxing out a small, muffled whine-

Vincent dove, ravishing the others mouth hungrily. He tasted of mainly coffee; not a bad taste. His tongue shied away, but Vincent would get it to play. For now, he let it be.

By now, it wasn't hard to notice how Scott's hips were now moving; thrusting near hesitantly with his hand. They moved in sync, Darryl rocking against Vincent's fingers; fucking himself on them.

Vincent prided himself on how compliant the other was becoming, body accepting to the pleasure. Fluid was beginning to run down Darryl's thighs, every movement a wet slap of skin against skin.

Vincent pulled away with barely a pop, observing how Darryl's chest rose and fell with a cocky smile.

"Don't be so afraid..." He whispered softly, moving his hand faster and listening to the gasp forced from clenched teeth. "It'd feel better... Just give in to it... Give your control to me, you will not regret it~"

"Mmn! N-no..." Darryl s tongue rolled out of his mouth and eyes rolled back a little as those fingers paused to press down- steadily but slowly pressing harder.

So much- so much pressure- it was only getting harder and harder to compose himself.

His back arched more the longer he did it, every second a centimeter further.

His eyes grew huge and watery, his pupils dilated and his brow furrowed.

Tightness built in his gut as he kept- damn- doing it.

The ring in his head became a low screech, a fuzzy, terrible sound that clouded his brain away from thinking, disconnected him from any possible train of thought.

Vincent fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, pulled away before he could cum and he sighed as the noise decreased some. He wasn't sure if in relief or disappointment.

Then Darryl felt empty, confused, and before he could process what was happening a scream filled his throat and was trapped in his mouth by a hand.

"Sh." Vincent shushed. "It'll feel better."

He moved, pistoning his hips away and against his shallowly, not touching Darryl yet-

_'Oh my god. Oh my fucking god he's INSIDE me I can FEEL him in me-!'_

Darryl could practically breathe through his panic,could feel how his throat restricted without consent and tears escaped-

But through the bright haze of pain and fear and that constant scream of electronically malfunctioning crackles he could feel the tingles of pleasure as the head just barely glided over his prostate.

Then suddenly arms were around his thighs, pulling, tugging, and this time Darryl actually did manage to scream.

Their hips smacked against each other, and he could feel every inch of Vincent smashing up against his prostate-

Even though it hurt, it really did hurt- a small spurt of cum dribbled out onto his stomach and Vincent chuckled.

Pulling out halfway and pushing back in, Vincent using his arms to pull his hips flush against his- pressing repeatedly hard against that fucking spot with increasing pressure-

Darryl was lost.

Pain was pushed back to tingle in the corners of his mind- pleasure beating down any remaining thoughts and senses.

He could tell he was probably sparking by now, twitching spastically as his robotic parts malfunctioned and shocked his human parts.

Spit mixed with the blood still coating his lips, causing it to travel back down his chin where Vincent lapped it away happily.

He was being rubbed harshly back and forth against the desk by now, the force of Vincent's thrusts pushing him back and pulling him forward. His hair bobbed with every movement, back in a permanent arch. Against what was left of his will and determination, his legs curled like a vice around Vincent's hips, pulling him as humanly close as possible.

His head cocked away from him, staring at the wall, ashamed.

He panted with lips parted, breath clouding over his rosy cheeks. His eyes were hazy, clouded over.

Then that hand was back on his cock and his eyes snapped wide, mouth clamping shut in an instant as he grit his teeth. The grinding sound was inaudible over the erotic wet smacking noise so embarrassingly loud, almost crowding out the screeching of the electric buzz in his mind.

The pleasure increased with the pressure, that foreign feeling making itself present within his stomach and he closed his eyes shut tight, trying not to think about who exactly was dominating him.

But then fingers bit in his cheeks, the hand leaving his crotch and his eyes flitted open with some difficulty.

Sounded easy, but it's unbelievably deficit with something so... So _thick_, ramming you against a desk.

"Does it feel good? I said it would." Vincent was smiling like a demon, his voice breathless yet steady. One of his hands that had moved from his shoulders to hips trailed further down to wrap around the base of his cock in a vice.

"Give yourself in to me, and maybe I'll let you cum..."

Darryl shook his head weakly, not trusting himself to speak. Trying to keep his dignity in any could he could possible, he turned away pointedly again and fixed his flashing, hazy vision at the wall.

He cried out as Vincent moved faster, God, so much faster.

His eye were open wide and jaw agape in a silent shout. hands on his shoulders now pinned him, pressing him down as Vincent pounded him into the desk-

"Ooh- okay! I-I- AH! Ugh! sub- submmmnn~" His words were cut off, vision flashing white and red every time their skin met.

Darryl was hypersensitive- heat levels rising in both human means and robotic means. He could feel every strong jab to his prostate like a storm in his mind- sweeping him away off a cliff side.

But that hand was there.

That offensive appendage that would end this. Pure ecstasy.

Then again he wasn't sure if he wanted this to end.

His cyborg parts screamed at him-

_'warning, overheat, _

_shutdown prominent'_

Vincent smirked against his skin and he felt himself throw all of his control out the window. He didn't have much time left. A shutdown was inevitable- Vincent had won.

"I sub-s-submit! I submit! I-i..." Darryl whimpered the words as a chant, brokenly whispering them.

Fingers tangled through his hair, pulling at the strands, rough tongue lapping away the tears leaking out his eyes.

Vincent's smile was so huge it split his face in two and Darryl looked at him hazily in time to see him, to feel him pull near all the way out-

Darryl screeched at the top of his lungs, his cry of the others name breaking off into an even louder, somehow, shriek as his hips slammed down onto his. The force caused the desk to move back a couple inches and his hips to lift against Vincent's, his cock pushing so deep inside, grinding against his prostate-

He barely noticed Vincent released his makeshift cock ring.

Darryl came, cum splattering against both their stomachs. An electric sounding buzz screeched through his ears- a flash of red in his eyes and a burning shock in his body-

_-warning- shutdown in 3...2...1...-_

He jerked once-

And he was gone.

"Mmm~ tight..." Vincent murmured against the side of his neck, lips vibrating with a purr.

Darryl didn't even shudder as he pulled out, and he slowly released him from the desk.

Stepping out from between Darryl's bound legs, he fixed his clothes.

Vincent slapped his cheeks lightly, a pleased rumble growing in his chest.

"I was right then."

Searching for some kind of switch or something and finding none, he simply waited for him to cool down. His parts were too hot to the touch, he must have overheated.

Eventually, Darryl seemed to reawaken, blinking blearily at him.

_'System overheated. Critical levels._

_Do not attempt movement.'_

_'Starting memory check. _

_Restarting all systems.'_

Darryl must have looked disoriented and confused, exhausted. "Ugh... Huh?"

He winced at feeling the warmth still inside of him and quickly pieced together what had happened with a shudder and a grimace.

"Well then..." Vincent fixed Darryl with a predatory grin, looking him over one last time before chuckling. "Have a nice day, Mr. Scott. It is 6AM, you might want to get home before the day watch gets here..."

Darryl's eyes widened and he struggled against the zip ties despite the aching pain in his lower back.

_'Warning! Warning! Critical levels rising!'_

Darryl halted immediately and he swore Vincent could hear the little AI instructions in his head.

"Vincent! Untie me! Don't you fucking leave me here you cock sucker!"

"Skipped that. Next time."

"Vince-"

The other was gone.

Darryl slumped against the desk, deflating with his obvious defeat as he simply waited for the buzzing to calm down to a whisper and then a memory.

"Fucking jackass."

_**Last fucking non-consensual smut I will ever write**_. After I got a tumblr it became really horrific and disgusting to re-read for obvious mistakes… Eugh...


End file.
